Bora-Stu What?
by zed019
Summary: Bora of the prominence, third rate villain, easily overlooked character. What would you do if you got inserted in Foire as him?. Self-Insert/Gary-Stu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed, 17 year old boy, avid fanfiction reader and anime critic. Topic of bashing, Fairy Tail, namely one Bora of the prominence. He was ranting on about how Bora was a cliche villain character. Bora had good looks, average magic, but somehow of a douche. A week of bashing said Bora and he still didn't get tired.

**Change of POV:**

Bora 6 year old, Bora was raised by bandits and knew the laws of the jungle as it were. His first breakthrough out of his miserable life was when he unlocked his magic, a small patch of Red carpet spell was really one could ask for, he thought that even with his Red carpet transportation magic, being a delivery boy should not be easy. He to began to slowly increase his telekinesis skill as he gained an affinity for it. A nice transportation and a magic that acts as a second paired of hands and he can probably work on his own and be set out of his bandit life.

One night, he gathered his strength and drugged his fellow bandits to sleep. He ran far, into parts unknown for some reason, a fortune teller was there on the village he ran into and he got a free reading. The fortune teller laughed at what she read. The stars foretold that Bora's life will will be of an average villain and will be forever be obscure never reaching light of success, but being the crazy forrtune teller having felt so bad for our little Bora, she handed him a questionable vial long since banned in since the Age of Zeref where Magic was reigning free. She said to him that if Bora was desperate enough, he should use this dark artifact, it said that it switches your soul with someone compatible to you and both gain equal knowledge and experience both felt and one can start a new life.

Bora was contemplating it, and took the potion. He went into an abandoned warehouse that night and drank the dark artifact.

Bora was confused, disoriented and fainted.

The spell reacted in a simple fashion, it wouldfind a compatible soul and exchange their bodies. In the vastness of the Multiverse the story of Bora was obscure and easilly missed as he was a third rate villain, unfortunately for Zed our young critic knew of Bora's life like a book ready to be read. His obsessions to bash Bora to oblivion unknowingly made him the most compatible person in the universe for the spell and the spell initiated. Both recepients fell unconscious and when they both wake up, they would be living each other's life.

Zed wake up with a massive headache, and he also realized he became chibified. Bora's original knowledge flowed into Zed's head making him felt sorry to the most mocked character he became obsessed to scrutinize for every bit of his life.

On the plus side, he was now in Fiore and he was a mage who knew a few spells so he could survive.

That night he thought of remembering having read the infinite fanfiction of fairy tail, it was always the cheesy belief that affected the developing your magic to make it stronger.

That got Zed into thingking, he tried to copy some methods to reign in his new magic like the leaf excercise from naruto. It was surprisingly easy, so he tried the walking excersise and succeeded. He thought of it was a half-baked theory that If you wish hard enough, one could learn any magic. He already knew that it wasn't really recommended to learn plenty of magic as it would lead to an uneven mastery of said spells.

Still, Zed had knowledge of a parrell world when one could view an alternate world by means of manga. So he wished hard and used handseals he had mastered to heart and used a spell which he only thought of a sentimental value and casted the Kagebunshin as he remembered its hand seals when he played ninja.

Against all odds Zed or Bora succeeded and made 5 copies of his clone , he quickly told them to do control exercise and he looked for edible fruits.

**Time skip a week.**

Bora was now very proficient in his magic control and knew tree walking, water walking and magic enhancing his muscles. He was now able to summon 100 shadow clones. This time though he ordered his clones to train his existing skills set. Since the new Bora didn't like his previous skill set from before. He made a new ones. With plenty of brain thingking and magic powered imagination , he succeeded in making an original spell. He named it **'Red Demi'** it wasn't a lethal magic per say, but one could create orbs of fire that has the property of a Demi in final fantasy skill and a gravity materia. He succeeded and it made Bora now happy. He furthered train in it and he can now summon up to 20 spheres of **'Red Demi'** and compress it into marbles increasing potency and him now having such a high telekinesis he can now guide the 'Red Demi' marbles like his limbs. He is now a flying artillery mage with his new abilities, still he was infallible and Bora now thought on what to do if he got injured. He didn't know what to do, so he took a blind leap of fate and studied the human anatomy and found the tenketsu points that stores the eterano inside the body. He also found out that by slightly stimulating these tenketsu points, one could increase one's natural revovery.

Bora noticed the change in his violet flames and turned into a dark blood red color flame. He noticed that he can use his Red Carpet to make a dome of Fire to capture his enemies. During Bora's thinking time, he accidentally merged 50 Red demi into a single point. It really didn't do very well in close proximity. He was arable to avoid the big explosion barely, but the thing that fascinated him is that, in the center of the crater there was a goat face demi-human surrounded by fire.

"It has been a long time since one of our kind is summoned into this world. You!, my new summoner, you pass, bear my mark and call upon me when needed. It has been many a melinia that I got an excercise. My name is Ifrit, the Spirit Lord of Fire." He said as he vanished and a goat tatto formed on Bora's left shoulder.

_"What had just happened?."_ Were the thoughts of the young Bora. He could feel an additional energy flowing into him and decided it was a stat boost from said Lord of Fire Spirit.

**Bora's POV:**

I have now found ways to defend myself so what is the course of the best action?. Join 'fariy tail?', to cliche, and it has a big target on its members from what I read in the manga. Well I will just have to wing it.

**"Red Carpet!."** I said as I transported to the next town where one could work as an independent mage. I am still getting used to my chibi form and surprisingly, almost all the people here a buff and athletic. I guess in a world of bandits and magical worls would result to toughen up oneself. I took some delivery jobs as I didn't hope that one would trust an extermination mission to a kid.

I was in the middle of the delivery when I saw it. Yes I saw it!,a Godzilla sized Vulcan popped out in the middle of the forest and it was fighting with a squad of mages from a random Guild and was sadly about to loose. This was my first time that I had seen someone in the verge of death. They made it sound so easy in the anime. With my guilt hounding me, I flew a couple of meters near the Godzilla sized vulcan. The mages were shouting and warning me to get away.

**"Red demi revolution."** I said in a cool way and made 50 compressed Red demi came into existance and attacked the Godzilla Vulcan in all direction. The Vulcan wailed in pain and crumbled on the ground, still alive but with 1 hp close to oblivion.

I quickly escaped and did my delivery job. The next few days, there was a rumor of a very strong fire magic user, they gave me a nickname called flying salamander how cliche from that Godzilla Vulcan. I also found out that the mages I saved were hired to take that Vulcan alive for study. It seems luck was on their side since I made my magic non-lethal.

I skipped town's to avoid the rumor but they didnt really connect it to me as I was known for my other nickname. Flying delivery boy, which was fine. Anonymity is always fine.

**Time Skip 2 years Bora 8 years old**

I found out that the delivery jobs was centered around magnolia, home of the fairy tail guild. I would like to still hide my annynomity and my flying Salamander tittle didnt help as the rumors were now exaggerated more than ever. I laughed at this turn of events, but I was happy, I was normal, happy there, I can play with magic, and I have some nice clothes on my back and a nice rented apartment. I am now learning cooking too, who knew Bora had such high level of cooking skill. I would guess that he has half the talent of Shirou from the fate/stay night in cooking, but with my kagebunshin I'm getting there. Oh I really love the Kagebunshin, I'm doing 50 normal civilian jobs and the pay is quite nice, Kaching baby.

It was supposed to be normal, yes normal, but now it's not so much normal as I see one 8 year old Natsu fainting along my house. Feeling guilty I handed him some cooked food. Said Dragon Super nose was really very sensitive and he came alive and devoured the food to oblivion.

Natsu: 1, Food: 0.

"Thanks for the food mister, I was on a way for a job from the guild and I passed out of hunger." Said Natsu.

"Oh no problem little boy, it was nice to be of help." I said in a polite manner.

"Ahh, thanks, wait!, sniff, sniff." One natsu smelled me making me uncomfortable.

"You smell, wierd, like a Fire with a hint of dragon smell, I don't really understand, I know your not a dragonslayer but you have the smell of one just a smidge. Too small to be noticeable really, your weird mister." Said Natsu.

"Oh?, you must be a dragonslayer then, they are quite rare and strong to boot, Surely you will grow up into a super strong adult." I said cheering him up.

"Hehe, thanks Mister, what's your name again?, your talking like an old person, and I just noticed that your a kid yourself, weird." Said Natsu laughing.

"Oh, you gotta be polite in your job, they give you less hassle and won't give you the attitude to make it troublesome, My name is Bora, a delivery boy." I said as I introduced myslef.

"I'm Natsu, a fire dragonslayer magic user." Said as he grinned himself.

"Look what we have here boys?, the punk that said he'll make mincemeat out of us, you surprised us last time, but now we're ready, Hehehe 30 of us against one of you, it's a no brainer whose going to win." The leader of some thug said as thirty of them surrounded Natsu.

"You won't win against me, **Flame Dragon's fist!**." Said Natsu as he charged, but against 30 thugs of grown men, Natsu is only manage to damage one of them.

"Excuse me mister, isn't it wrong to gang up on kid?." I asked the thugs.

"Hehehe, only the strong rule kid, and the weak will serve the strong." Said the thug.

"I see, I hope to see guys in prison then." I said as I used a low powered red demi revolution on all the target thugs.

Natsu was unconscious and didn't see me use magic so I called for the authorities and went home.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"I'm telling you master, someone beat those 30 thugs, I wanna fight him." Said an excited Natsu.

"Quiet Natsu, you were lucky that this friend of yours called the authorities in the nick of time as the Rune knights found you unconscious." Said Makrov.

"Hey Natsu, there's a package for you." Said Mirajane.

"What!?, let's see, Oh boy!, a get well food present, Bora sure is nice." Said Natsu as he ate the food in one gulp.

"Why don't you bring him here to play natsu?, I'm sure being a mage we can entertain him. Maybe Gray and Erza could show him a bit of magic." Said Master.

"Oh, that's a great Idea master. I'll bring him tomorrow." Said an excited Natsu.

**The Next Day / Bora's POV:**

"Lalalala, another day, another jewel." I said as I finished bathing and went outside.

Unfortunately Natsu was there.

"Hello Bora-san, I would like to invite you to my guild for a play date." Said Natsu smiling.

"Uhh!, you almost gave me a heart attack Natsu-san, how did you ever find me?." I asked curiously.

"Silly, it was easy with your smell, it was quite distinct, now come." Said Natsu as he purposely drag me into fairy tail.

"Master!, I brought him." Natsu said excitingly.

"Huff, Huff, Huff, slow down Natsu-san, I'm not made of pure energy you know, normal people like me take things slow." I said as I dusted myself.

"Really?." Said Makarov as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"Hoh, Natsu, why didn't you tell me your friend was a mage." Makarov said smiling with a glint of of mischief.

"Oh, yes, I didn't deny not being a mage, yes, magic is wonderful, I was able to get jobs too." I said as a fact that my Kagebunshin was awesome.

"Hmm, now why don't we put it to the test. Hehehehehehehe, oh yes, We will show our young friend here the wonders of magic, isn't that right Gildarts?." Said Makarov.

**"What!."** Everyone shouted.

"Really now master?, isn't that overkill." asked everyone in the guild.

"Yes, your master sure knows how to scare a little kid like me, I'll be sure to file a complaint to the rune knights for scaring a minor by saying he should introduce him to the wonders of magic by an SS rank mage." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure Gildarts wouldn't mind." Said Master Makarov adamantly.

"Yeah, I would love to show you the wonders of magic, I'm sure with your excellent control of eterano and judging by it's size I'm pretty sure your an S-rank mage quality." Said Gildarts seriously.

"**What!**, surely you jest master?." Said Mirajane.

"Oh I'm serious alright, that's why I asked for Gildarts." Said Makarov.

"Oh no, I guess I won't be getting out of here without the so called magical test by a rank SS wizard." I said in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry kid, I'll go easy on you!" said Gildarts.

"Just for that I'll make you sweat old man!." I said with a smile.

"What's happening?." Said Erza as she arrived.

"Oh, Natsu's friend is battling Gildarts." Said Gray.

"Oh I see, Gray!, your clothes." Said Erza.

"Not again!." Gray said as he quickly put his clothes back on.

"Good luck Bora, show that big lug the power of **YOUTH!**." shouted Natsu.

"Natsu!, I will give it my all, just don't say the word Youth!." I shouted as I got ready at the training ground with Gildarts.

"After you." Gildarts said as he just waited.

"Yes, let's test the waters shall we?, **Kagebunshin no jutsu!**." I said as there are now five of me.

"Look master!, Bora multiplied!." shouted Natsu.

**"Red Carpet!, Capture Dome!."** Said all five Bora as they circled Gildarts trapping him in a heavily flame coated dome.

"Oh!, he uses clone and fire magic?, nice!, and he trapped Gildarts in a dome of flame." Said Natsu.

"That's not all Natsu, if Gildarts doesn't get out of that dome, he'll run out of air." Said master impressed with the strategy Bora used.

Everyone who heard the explanation were seeing Bora in New light.

"C'mon, mister, that's just a light tap to you, surely you can't be defeated this easily?." I said knowing he was just toying with me.

**"Crash Magic!."** Gildarts said as he blew the dome of flame with force.

"Hehehe, that was a nice warm up, got any more?." Gildarts asked confidently .

"You won't be that complacent for long." I said as I concentrated my magic. A hundred red marble size red demi appeared and floated around me.

"Hehehehehehehe, does the kid want to play marbles?." Gildarts said mockingly.

"Sure lets, **Red Demi Revolution!**." I said as all the hundred red demi marbles floating around me and as I was still using red carpet and hovered in the air in conjunction with this technique.

When I unleashed the technique, I quickly guided them with my high telekinesis control and the red demi marbles shot past to Gildarts in a very fast pace barely giving Gildarts time to use his crash magic as a shield.

With the property of the non-lethal effect of the red demi that saps the opponents every hit and with the added effect of gravity. Gidlarts was now panting hard in a kneeling position inside a verry big crater because the gravity weight increased from the spell he was attacked with and stacked itself along with each hit resulting in a sizeable increase in gravity making a huge crater and Gildarts was now kneeling feeling the effects of my deadly magic.

"Well, making Gildart's kneel is what I call anchievement, I think I have made my point, see you later old man!." I said as I used my red carpet and headed home leaving a frustrated Gildarts panting.

**"WAIT!, COME BACK HERE FLYING SALAMANDER!."** Shouted Gildarts in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Bora's POV:**

"Bora, Bora, Bora the explorer." I hummed as I finished my bath.

I feared that Natsu would find me again so I exited through the chimney via my red carpet. I landed down in an alley and used my Kagebunshin, it was payday and my clones collected their seperate payments. My cooking skill is also increasing steadily which added a huge boost in my confidence.

I finished work early that that and I went shopping for groceries as I went home. It is as I feared, One Natsu Dragneel was lying fainted in my front door. I mused at the situation, I cooked alot of dishes inside since it was pay-day and I also managed to kick Gildarts legendary ass. After 30 minutes I left food beside Natsu.

"Sniff, sniff, Mine!." Nasty sad as he devoured the food into oblivion.

Natsu: 2 Food: 0

"I'm alive again!." Said Natsu as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Okay, I have some more food inside, come in Natsu." I said as I invited Natsu in.

"Yum, you are such a good cook!, thanks for inviting me." Natsu said as he now was now full.

"Oh your welcome, but why are you passed out outside my door again?." I asked curiously.

"That's right!, I was waiting for you, and ask you to join Fairy Tail." Nastu said with much energy.

I smiled my brightest smile and flashed it to Natsu "**NO**, I'm not interested in joining a guild at the moment Natsu-san, I'm quite contented at my boring monotonous life at the moment." I said and explained my reason.

"But why?, your strong, Gildarts even acknowledged your strength!." Nastu said as he remembered the fight clearly.

"Oh Natsu, I just got lucky, It would surely be impossible to match an SS-rank mage like Gildarts." I said to him.

"Really?, this says otherwise." Natsu said as he handed me the newspaper.

**"Local delivery boy revealed to be a mage, said local mage managed to defeat Fiary Tail's Legendary Gildarts in battle!, Top guilds are looking for him with the race in the hopes of getting their hands on a powerful mage, local citizens who saw said battle was impressed as said user is a Master of Fire magic and its strange uses."** The paper said.

"So that's why people were looking at me funny at my jobs workplace." I said as I remembered my workplace behavior.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this, the bane of many people's existence, Fan Girls/Boys." I said as I remembered that the strange behavior from my colleague's at work were a fan Boy/Girl Syndrome.

"I heard that he lives here, C'mon, first one to invite him at our guild has a bonus, search for him!." Said the voice outside.

"Oh dear, come Natsu, to my red carpet mobile!." I said and I dragged Natsu with my red Carpet and flew to fairy tail.

Natsu surprisingly didn't get sick while I was doing this.

**"I seek Assylum!."** I shouted as I dragged Natsu inside the guild.

"Asylum?, from what?." Makarov questioned me.

"From my fans and surprisingly, guild recruiters!, oh you shouldn't have let me fight Gildarts you evil midget." I said as I hid behind the counter.

"Where did the kid go?." Said the voice outside.

"Hmm, what caused this again.?" Makarov said amused.

I handed him today's newspaper.

"Hmmm, so news spread of that spar huh?." Said Makatov said surprised.

"Really, the paper wrote lies!, I'm pretty sure Gildarts was faking it, yes, all lies!." I said denying the incident.

"Yes, I'm sure, and Gildarts being sent to the infirmary for having lost too much energy was a lie too, Whatever you did, although it wasn't as flashy, it was effective, scratch that, with you flying doing that attack, it was indeed flashy and effective." Said Master amused.

"Oh no, my supposed normal boring life is ruined!." I said and lamented.

"Oh, that ended when you met Natsu here." Makarov said in an amused tone.

"What do I do?, what do I do?." I said out loud.

"You could join our guild, they won't stop looking for you until you join a guild." Said Makarov mischievously.

"Sigh might as well, sign me up, your not getting away from this old man, Mark my words, Bora will make you pay for ruining my supposed boring life." I said as I gave up on my supposed boring life, but of course there is always revenge.

"I look forward to that day young man, now where do you want your guild stamp and what color." Asked Master.

"On my right shoulder in red color please, evil crazy meddling old man." I said and Master stamped my shoulder with the fairy tail mark.

"Yes now to write my resignation letter from my previous jobs." I said as I went home.

"Hehehehehehehe, one super strong mage get!." Smiled Master evilly as he had gotten him through blackmail.

After I went home, I made and delivered my resignation letter's and when the other guild recruiters saw my guild Mark, they left feeling depressed.

"What to do for revenge?, Oh?, didn't expect revenge to come so soon and it will be served swift." I said as I laughed and had gotten on the method to do my revenge against the evil midget for ruining my boring life.

The next day I went into action, I used my whole savings and bought rare ingredients and cooked them to perfection. I then used my Kagebunshin who brought the food parade to fairy tail. The smell attracted plenty of the town residents and followed me to Fairy tail.

I kicked the door open announcing that I have arrived.

"I'm, back, and as I said you evil old man, revenge is best served cold. **Attention! All Fairy Tail Members!, free food for everyone, everyone except the master of the guild!.**" I said as I laid countless of delicious food at the table that cost me my whole savings.

"Whooooo!, free food!, and look at those expensive meat!, I know they cost a pretty penny!, well sucks to be You right now master." Said Natsu as he began eating the delicious food I prepared with the rest of fairy Tail.

"Oh no, it's to horrible to watch!, Noooo!, please forgive me!, hmm is that the fabled jewel meat?, Nooo!, the horror!, the pure unadulterated horror!." Said Makarov as He was tied and was force to watch his whole guild eat very very delicious and very expensive dishes and he wasn't allowed even one bite.

The next day Gildarts finally woke up from the infirmary and when he walked outside and he saw a dried up shriveled master Makarov.

"Master!, what happened?, breathe!." Gildarts said as he snapped Makraov out of his depressed state.

"Gildarts?, it's you!, it was horrible!, it was horrible I tell you!." Makarov said in a hysterical voice.

"What happened Master?, did we get attacked?." Gildarts asked worried.

"No, it was even worse!, the most terrible form of tortured I have encountered up to date was used on me!." Makarov said as he shouted in hysterics.

"What happened?." Asked Gidarts worried.

"I was, I was forced to watch the whole guild have a feast and I wasn't invited and was forced to watch them as they enjoyed and eat all the delicous food, oh the horror!, oh the horror!." Makarov shouted and fainted.

"We'll, I can imagine, I missed the feast too." Gidarts said as he went to get food.

Meanwhile with Bora.

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**, it was worth every jewel!, oh it was so worth it!, Nobody messes with me and gets away with it, **Mwahahahaa!**." Laughed Bora as his voice echoed throughout all magnolia.


End file.
